The Green Hood
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: 5 years after TDA, Courtney's on her way home from work when she gets mugged. That is, until a man in a motorcycle helmet saves her. It appears there's much more to this hooded town hero than she thought. Yeah..sounds cheesy. Better summary inside.
1. Damn Heels

_**Chapter 1: Damn Heels**_****

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDS, all rights reserved to Cartoon Network. I also don't own this plot, it belongs to **_**.**_****

**Post TDA. TDWT never happened. Enjoy. (:**

"These heels are killing me," a tall brunette mumbled as she walked down the cluttered streets of Toronto. It was her turn to go out on a coffee run for the law firm she was working under (do you even _understand_ how much coffee those people drink in one day?) and she reminded herself to never wear pumps on her scheduled round again. She didn't really mind going that much, since the weather seemed nice enough and there weren't sketchy looking people coming up to her, asking if she wanted to buy things this time. I mean, come on, if she _wanted_ a pair of Chanel sunglasses, she would go buy a _real_ pair in a _store._ Not a fake pair from some hobo wearing a hole-y, dirty gray beanie. 

She remained mostly collected as she strutted to her destination, but, there _was_ one _tiny_ little thing that was bothering her. She didn't want it to upset her, but it did. It haunted her every time around the beginning of the summer, no matter where she went or who she was with. That place always seemed have that kind of affect her.

Exactly five years ago was the horrid day that she had first stepped foot on that island, the one that changed her. Well, more like the day she met the _boy _ that changed her; but the same point still remains.

Courtney sighed as she tried to push the memories far, far, _far _ out of her mind as she headed to the nearest Starbucks. How was it that, in a city with a Starbucks on almost every corner, they didn't have _one _ within a three block radius of her firm? It's not that Courtney minded getting out of that stuffy place every once in a while, she actually liked to get away some times; it gave her time to think. But thinking wasn't really something she wanted to do today. Or any time soon. Her thoughts would wander to business, which would lead to cases, which would lead to criminals, which would inevitably lead to thoughts of _him._

Courtney scoffed to herself at what she imagined he might have turned out to be like today. She still pictured a scruff looking boy with a Mohawk, but instead of working in an actual building, she saw him doing some drug deal in an alley or spray painting broken down train carts. In turn, that made her smile as she looked back at her successes. She graduated from Harvard Law School (top of the class, I might add), and was a proud, hardworking individual at J&S Law. In fact, she was pretty sure she was getting a promotion soon since she won Mrs. Jay's case last month. People were working on that one for _years_, but when she offered to step up to the plate she solved it in two months.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the air conditioned Starbucks, her senses immediately plagued by the aroma of coffee. Courtney sighed as she pulled out a note card that had the types of drinks her workers ordered, and waited patiently in line for her turn.

She had a feeling today was going to be a long one. 

**-Me-Gusta-DxC-Mucho-(:-**

After work, Courtney was about to head to the parking lot to jump into her shiny silver Lexus, when she remembered it was in the shop because it broke down when she went out for lunch earlier that afternoon. Putting an exasperated hand to her forehead, she groaned in annoyance. She had to walk all the way home in those fucking heels. "Things can not _possibly _ get _worse_!" And those were her famous last words before she felt one, two, twenty raindrops hitting her head.

Courtney would have broken down right then and there, if not for the fact that she was Courtney. So instead, doing the more Courtney-like thing, she opted for screaming out in rage at the smirking heavens.

Slowly and grudgingly, the soggy brunette started treading to her apartment which was about eight blocks away from J&S. But she was lucky in the fact that it wasn't a cold rain. Since it was summer, the heat made the rain more warm and a little less relentless.

She strutted down the sidewalk for the second time that day, getting soaked to the bone. She hugged her brand new Coach purse close to her chest to prevent it from getting ruined by the tiny droplets from hell.

Stepping to the edge of the puddle filled sidewalk, she tried and failed to hail a taxi nine times before turning around and deciding to walk home herself. Even in this unbearable weather, she was determined to make it home soon. She was a CIT a few years back, so a little drizzle shouldn't be a problem...right?

She almost considered walking into a near by store to prevent from being attacked by the downpour, but then remembered she was supposed to get a call from her newest client soon. Courtney was almost halfway home now, when the unthinkable happened.

Her heel got caught in a drain gate.

It was at an entrance of an alleyway, which was by all means not comforting. Sighing, the brunette started pulling her foot up in order to get it unstuck, but to no avail. The damn thing simply wouldn't budge.

"Looky what we have here," a scratchy voice said from the depths of the alley, unsettling her nerves. Running off without her heel was _not_ an option since she could get her foot cut, and, for Christ's sake, they were freaking Jimmy Choos! She was _not _ about to leave a single shoe worth 200 dollars out on the streets for these muggers to take.

"She's a purty little thing. Don't you think so Rick?" another figure said to the third and final man.

"Oh yes, she's quite a catch," the man addressed as Rick purred, approaching an intensely glaring Courtney. He came close and reached out to her face, only to get it slapped away by her. All the man did was smirk. "Oh, she's a feisty one." Getting closer to her, the filthy man whispered. "I like a struggle."

As Courtney reached out to punch the man in his face, a set of arms captured hers from behind, then her purse was gone. The brunette strained against the mans grip, but he had at least seven inches and forty more pounds of muscle on her. She knew she was no match for him, let alone all three of them.

But that didn't mean she wasn't still incredibly pissed.

"You asshole, let me go!" she yelled enraged, wriggling in his vice grip. Also noticing that one of them was going through her purse, she got even madder.

"Looky here boss, she's a lawyer!" the man smirked and held Courtney's business card up to the man named Rick. He took the card from the delinquent's hand, smiling a yellow-toothed smile that made her skin crawl.

"Courtney Amador, huh?" he muttered. The other man was still going through her purse, now taking out her wallet, not at all trying to hide the low whistle he let out at the bills he saw in there.

Anger was bubbling just beneath her skin. If the sketchy man behind her wasn't so strong, he would have been seriously maimed. And unfortunately, there were only a few people trickling down the sidewalk since it was still raining, so yelling for help was absolutely out of the question.

But then again, Courtney did always do things a little out of the ordinary.

"Get the hell off me! Help! Somebody, he-!" her words were viciously cut off as the hustler restraining her wrapped his hand around her mouth. She didn't even want to think about where it's been in fear of throwing up.

"There, that'll shut her up," the guy who had her purse said with a smirk that reminded her way too much of a certain punk for her liking. "Hey Boss, wh-" Wondering why his subordinate didn't complete his statement, Rick turned around to see a man wearing a dark green motorcycle helmet that encompassed his whole head with the screen covering his face tinted black.

"You guys again?" the figured asked as he tossed the now unconscious body in a pile of trash and started slowly closing the seven feet of distance between them. The guy that was holding Courtney moved his hand away from her mouth to place it on her shoulder, tightening his hold on her and stiffening, as did his boss.

_'What the hell got into these two?'_ the lawyer wondered, clearly confused. Two seconds ago they were all high and mighty, now when this random citizen shows up they act like intimidated little four year olds. Was she missing something?

Taking a closer look at the shadowy person, she realized by his muffled voice and figure that he was in fact a male. He had a regular black zip up jacket on, slightly baggy jeans (she couldn't tell if they were black also, or just darkened by the absorbed rain) held up by a deep red studded belt, and a pair of shoes. The type couldn't be determined in the dimly lit alley, but when a pair of headlights shone their way for a quick millisecond, she could see he was wearing black combat boots, partially hidden by his jeans.

Combat boots. Boots that reminded her vaguely of the ones that lunatic Chef wore during their army drill challenge (or whatever the hell it was) back on that Hell hole of an island. And, upon memory of the challenge, brought back the memory of what happened after a few certain rule breaking incidents that lead to the direct moment on the porch of their teams cabin. Puking, peanut butter-less lives, and then...

Courtney quickly shook those thoughts from entering any further into her mind. _'I shouldn't be thinking about him. I've got my own problems to deal with at the moment,'_ she thought bitterly, wondering why the universe hated her so much.

"W-Why are you here?" Rick question, but his tough facade was shattered with that single stutter. You could hear the masked man scoff, not at all impressed.

"Just hand over the girl, and I won't kick your ass today. Deal?" he asked after he crossed his arms over his broad chest, signaling he wasn't one to be messed with.

"B-Boss," the thug behind Courtney whispered through the pouring rain. "Is that the Green Hood?" A look from Rick answered his question. "I've never seen him up close before," he mumbled in awe, seemingly to himself but Courtney could hear him since his mouth was just a few inches above her ear.

She froze. The Green Hood. Where had she heard that before?

"So?" the Green Hood (as called by the guy behind her) asked impatiently. "You gonna hand me the chick or what?" As happy as Courtney was about this person coming to her rescue and scaring the shit out of the muggers, he could do without referring to her as a 'chick.' The word woman, lady, or girl would even do! But chick? Did he have to spoil her now brightened mood by acting vulgar?

"Bring it on," Rick offered with some spontaneous gleam in his eyes. Even from a few yards away she could hear his opponent sigh exasperatingly, as if he didn't want to waste his time on him.

"Fine, have it your way." After those words were spoken, with lightning fast speed Rick made move to punch him in the gut. But the other man was faster. Grabbing the boss's fist, he spun him around an held his arm behind his back, pulling it up towards his neck to inflict more pain. It seemed to work since Rick hissed and let out a small yell. The Green Hood then threw him into the side of the alley, effectively making his head make contact with the wall in great force, knocking him unconscious.

Well, that was fast.

After he was sure that Rick wasn't going to wake up, he turned to the man holding the young lawyer. "You want to end up like your boss, or do you want to do this the easy way?" In two seconds Courtney was shoved into the hands of the man in the helmet, her heel somehow magically getting unstuck. Lucky he caught her and balanced both of them before gravity could even think about making them crash into the asphalt.

The thug ran out of the alley and into the street, probably to his home or the gang's base camp. Letting out a sigh of relief, Courtney turned to face the man that saved her to see him pick up her purse and hand it to her, not noticing how he discreetly slipped one of her many business cards in is pocket.

Taking it with grateful hands, she gave him a smile. "Thanks for saving me," she said, noticing the rain had let up and was now just a light drizzle. Courtney wasn't really one to give people praise, bit it was her life on the line; they guy at least deserved a thanks.

He shrugged.

"It's what I do. But you better be more careful Princess. Next time I might not be here," the man said before he turned around and stalked off down the ally, where she noticed a black motorcycle was parked. But Courtney's mind was far from admiring the sleekness of the vehicle as one word replayed over and over in her mind, like a track on repeat.

"...Princess?"

**If you didn't read the disclaimer, this is **_**not **_** my story line, I am simply writing it for **__** since they asked me to, and the plot sounded extremely fun. So if you have questions, comments, or concerns, please contact him through a PM. (: Also, I am not, repeat NOT, canceling LFS or putting it on hiatus to make this story. Just making that clear. I will resume writing this after LFS is completed, but we'd like some initial feedback from you guys. (:**

**'"Things can not **_**possibly**_** get **_**worse**_**!" And those were her famous last words before she felt one, two, twenty raindrops hitting her head. [...] So instead, doing the more Courtney-like thing, she opted for screaming out in rage at the smirking heavens.' ...The Sucky Outdoors reference, anyone? ;D**

**Review if you love DxC! :D (Yeah..not the best line..but I'm too tired to think of anything witty. It's freaking 2:30 AM. xD)**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	2. Walk on Water or Drown

**Chapter 2: Walk on Water or Drown**  
><strong><br>First, I would just like to start off by saying...HOLY MOTHER TRUCKER. 16 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER? A;GHALDHAJSKOP. **_**This**_** is why I love you guys. :D I thought it'd only get..like, 7. O.O & I would just like to give credit for this chapter **_**Infected Bliss**_**.(: She wrote most of this chapter & all I did was edit it & add & subtract stuffs. & No, I didn't drop off the face of the planet. I just...lost a lot of inspiration for TDI. Blah. There's also the fact that I'm a lazy poop head & don't bother to finish anything after halfway through writing it. Leave me angry capitalized reviews as you see fit.**

**Well, enjoy the long awaited Chapter 2. (: And can anybody guess where this chapter title comes from? Anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA blah blah blah.  
><strong>  
>Not that she would ever admit it out loud (no, she had too much pride for that), but Courtney was still shaken on the slow walk back home, and found herself skittering at the smallest of strange movements she could have <em>swore<em> she saw in the shadows.

Upon finally reaching her home after a jitter-filled ten minutes, she mechanically unlocked the door to her apartment, not even bothering to actually think about what she was doing and just went with routine as she stepped inside her cozy abode. Setting her slightly damp purse on the coat rack, she gave a quick call to her client then made her way to the bathroom for the longest hot shower she'd ever divulged herself in.

Almost a full hour later the brunette had come out prim and pampered in a soft cotton robe. She'd stirred herself up a cup of hot green tea, then grabbed her copy of The Hunger Games and submerged herself within the comforts of the soft white down blankets and pillows on her bed.

To Courtney, comfort was a necessity.

Relax. She needed to just _relax_ and forget about today's rather odd encounter, considering the hot water hadn't done its job in washing any thoughts away. Nodding her head to herself for good measures, she opened the hardback cover and began her ritual of nightly reading.

Unluckily for her, her onyx orbs scanned the same paragraph ten times over and her frazzled brain still didn't quite comprehend what she had just read.

Courtney felt a sinking dismay when she finally admitted what the reason was as to why she couldn't concentrate; that dismissible, almost offhanded comment the Green Hood made.

Damn that stupid nickname. And damn her mind for lingering on the subject.

She knew she was just being crazy and paranoid about how he had called her Princess. It was a pretty common term of endearment, right? She bet he called all of the women he saved that. You know, to go with the whole hero-slash-knight-in-shining-armor thing? Besides, why would she even think for a moment that he could even be acquainted with somebody like _him_? The Green Hood was a crime _fighter_, where as _he _was the one that _caused_ crimes. The only plausible reason they could know each other would be if the Green Hood put the punk in jail at some point in time. Shaking the silly thoughts from her head, she went back to her novel.

Five minutes of unsuccessful reading later, and she was going out of her mind. The book had been subdued to her nightstand and she'd flicked the lamp off in frustration. Those cursed thoughts were _still _plaguing her mind. Courtney shut her eyes tight, hoping to get a good night's sleep, and rested her head on the fluffy mass she called a pillow.

_Fluffy. That's sounds like scruffy. Like his spider's name._

"Ahhhhh!" The twenty one year old very unprofessionally screamed into her pillow. This was so _ridiculous_. Even a God damn _pillow_ had her thinking of him.

**_**

Four hours. That was precisely how much sleep Courtney got last night. It looked like coffee was going to be her best friend this morning.

She hit the button to power on the coffee maker before slipping into the living room and turning the TV on to the morning news. As the thirty year old dark haired reporter was talking about the weather for the morning and she almost fell asleep by just listening to her voice, Courtney decided the caffeine couldn't wait any longer. After dashing back to get her much needed coffee, she humbly resided to sitting on her comfy black leather couch.

"Well folks," a new reporter said. The girl was somewhere around twenty five, she guessed, and had dark blond hair with a very bubbly yet sophisticated appearance and attitude about her. "It looks as if the mysterious Green Hood has done it again."

The hot liquid almost dropped into her lap as memories of last night flashed through her mind, the entirety of it replaying in her head in a matter of 1.4 seconds.

"Last night around ten, a group of muggers were found tied in an alleyway after attacking an elderly women." A picture of a women in her sixties and the criminals came across the screen. Her eyes widened as she realized she recognized the men to be the same ones who attacked her last night, minus the leader. Apparently, they tried again after their first failure against her.

"This makes the third arrest in the past two weeks thanks to the Green Hood. Who ever you are, we salute you. Now on to Donny with the weather."

Her heart started pounding in her chest as she set the coffee cup on the table and rushed to grab her purse and files for work. She had some investigating to do.  
><strong>_<strong>

Lucky, this morning she was able to hail a taxi for transportation purposes until her car came back some time today. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator to her floor and into her office, Courtney was immediately greeted by the sight of her assistant, Penelope, casually sitting in the seat across from the giant oak desk that held a few piles of paperwork that weren't there yesterday. She was a rather young girl, complete with pale skin and black messy yet stylish hair, and one who clearly needed some sleep at the moment.

"Good morning Penelope," Courtney greeted shortly, setting her things down at her desk.

"Morning Boss," she nodded back, brown eyes tired and slightly bloodshot. She wasn't what one would call a morning person. "Need anything? I'm going on a coffee run in a few."

"Not at the moment, no." She had an small internal conflict for all of 2.7 seconds before giving her assistant her full attention. "But, I _was_ wondering if you could get me some...information," the brunette said slowly, carefully, if not sounding a bit suspicious in the very least.

The assistant caught on to her tone, which in turn caused her to raise an eyebrow. "I'm guessing this isn't case information we're talking about?"

"Not necessarily," she allowed. "I was hoping you could tell me some things about the Green Hood." Courtney bit her bottom lip, awaiting Penelope's bound-to-be-dramatic reaction.

"Wait, what?" The dark haired girl seemed a little more awake now after hearing exactly what her boss was asking of her. "Whenever we talk about the guy in the lounge, you always tell us to be quiet about it. Why the sudden interest?"

Coming up with a quick response (that was _not_ the truth), she settled with, "I was just...curious after hearing all of you talk about him all the time."

Penelope still looked a bit weary, but held off on questioning Courtney. It's not like she'd ask about something if she wasn't actually driven by something. "Okay, fine. The Green Hood appeared in town, like, what? Three years ago? Something like that. He _always_ wears that motorcycle helmet (seriously, no one's ever seen him take it off) and a leather jacket, and goes around saving people." Her face looked contemplative for a moment, trying to think of more things to inform Courtney on. "No one knows who he is, but he takes care of all the criminals. You know, muggers, rapists, arsonists, people like that. He-"

"So he doesn't put away regular criminals, like common thieves?" Courtney asked, cutting her off.

"No," Penelope answered, not really minding her boss's interruption. "Like I was saying, he doesn't put away regular robbers or anything. Nobody really knows why. Though, last I checked, rumors say that he was once a criminal himself. So if that's true, which I really doubt, it would probably be like putting away his own- or something along those lines."

Courtney stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. Three years ago. Helmet. Jacket. Motorcycle. Good guy. Her mind lingered far too long on Penelope's last statement for her own liking.

_"Once a criminal himself...?"_

**_**

The sound of a fist colliding with a ribcage could be heard echoing off the damp brick walls. One more punch to the face, and it had the thirty year old man splayed out semi-conscious on the ground of broken asphalt and Lord knows what else.

That's what you get when you try to rob the Green Hood at knife point.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, dragging his limp body halfway out of the alley. Looking to his left, he noticed a middle age woman walking out of a book store. She stopped dead in her tracks, a mere ten feet away from him with recognition and a hint of fear written on her face. The lady's muddy brown eyes went to the now not-so-conscious man in the Green Hood's hand. Perfect.

"Call 911. This guy tried to rob me at knife point. He needs an ambulance." That was all he said before dashing back to the alley, where he found his motorcycle waiting at the end of it. He hopped on the seat, flipped up the kick stand, and cut the engine on in one swift motion mastered by years of practice.

He drove in comfortable silence as he pulled up to the old apartment complex, covering the bike up with a tarp so the rain wouldn't rust it. The masked man walked up to his designated floor and unlocked the door, being careful to not trip over a sneaker as he walked through the threshold.

"Hey Dunc, is that you?" a female voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm home," he answered, shutting the wooden door behind him. Duncan finally took his helmet off (seriously, that thing was suffocating as hell), revealing a flattened out black faux hawk with a little green highlighted at the tips. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, where his sister was making herself a bowl of Honey Comb. Honestly, did she ever not eat cereal?

"Catch anyone today?" she asked with a mouthful of food, looking at him over her shoulder with those intense blue eyes that matched his own to a T. She was also very petite and short in stature, with pin straight sandy blond hair that fell to her mid-back in layers, and two piercings on each ear along with one lip stud. Duncan may or may not have had an influence on her choice of style.

"Yeah, some asshole tried to rob me with a knife," he answered while trying to fix his hair.

She wasn't phased. After hearing that story at least once a week, it was a pretty common thing to be informed of and she stopped getting worried after about the fifth time. Duncan opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Cheerwine, chugging the whole thing in one go and letting out a belch loud enough to shake the complex.

"That's classy," the sixteen year old mumbled sarcastically with her mouth stuffed full of cereal once again.

"I thought so too." Jessica rolled her eyes at him and instead averted her attention to the book laid on the table beside her half empty bowl.

"What'cha readin'?" Duncan asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"The Hunger Games. Sh. It's getting good. Go away," she said in a detached voice, eyes scanning the page at an intense rate.

He ruffled her hair, ignoring her small noise of protest, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and changing into more comfortable clothing, he went to his room and laid down on his bed and stared at the picture on his nightstand. Him, Jessica, his parents...

He shut his eyes, shaking the memories out of his mind before they could get too bad.

Turning over in the bed, he let his mind wander to the events of yesterday. Well, more specificly, to the _person_ from yesterday.

Courtney. Courtney freaking Amador. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be rescuing _her_ of all people. In all honesty, the girl hadn't changed much. Her hair fell a little longer past her shoulders, but otherwise she was still as fiery and short-tempered as he had remembered her to be. And after seeing her name in the paper one day, he realized that, of course, she'd become some hot shot lawyer uptown, just like he assumed. Just like she's always told him she would be.

So as soon as he saw her, of course he had to come in and be all bad ass and save the day for her. I mean, who would pass up to opportunity to get a 'thank you' from Courtney? Those things don't come around too often.

But then, when things were going _so well _in his favor, he stuffed it up and called her Princess.

Duncan sighed again, cursing that nickname to eternal damnation. Of all the times to slip up, it had to be _then_? He wondered if she would put two and two together eventually, and he really hoped not. Because the last thing he needed was for her to come barging up to him while he was beating up some guy and call him by his real name. That would not be a pretty outcome.

But still, he'd really been wondering how she'd been doing. After all, when TDA ended, he basically dropped off the face of the earth. And, if he was being honest with himself, he kind of missed her.

His eyes drifted back to the night stand, landing on the slip of laminated paper that had her name clearly printed in neat cursive at the top, just above ten dark bold digits. 


End file.
